the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycanta
Lycanta Demiana Systanos is the adopted daughter of Caius and Athendora, whom Caius turned himself. She is Demetri's mate, though the two don't know it yet. She also has the power of Electrokinesis. Biography Lycanta was born a human, raised by a somewhat normal family until she was 16. On the eve of her 16th birthday her father beat her to near death and left her out in the middle of the square of Volterra. Her mother knew nothing of this, and just thought that her daughter had run away from home when her father came back without her. Lycanta lay in the square dying when Caius smelt the blood, he approached her and looked down on her laying there. When Lycanta looked into his red eyes, she didn’t fear the death that stared into her eyes. Instead she lifted a hand and asked him to make her like he was. Caius who usually didn’t care if a mortal lived or died, thought this girl would make a rather decent addition to the Volturi. So he changed her, and took her back to the hidden world where he lived with the other members of the Volturi. He left her to change in a chamber, after her change was complete he returned and brought a human for her to feed from. Lycanta willingly drank the human dry, completing her change into a vampire. Caius took her on as his daughter of sorts, allowed her entrance into the world of vampires, and the Volturi alike. As Lycanta grew in her life as a vampire, she began to find a fascination towards the Volturi tracker Demetri. Though it would later be found out, that it wasn't a mere fascination, but the pull of a mate towards the tracker. She became close with Jane as well, her own cold demeanor a match for Jane’s, which enabled the two to stand being around each other. After a few years of being a vampire, Lycanta asked Jane to venture out with her into the city. Lycanta arrived on her parent’s doorstep, her blood red eyes pouring into her father’s eyes before she tore his throat out and drained him. She left her mother alive, since she had nothing to do with Lycanta’s death. She returned to Volterra with Jane, and continued to find Demetri fascinating, eventually realizing that she was falling for him, she wishes to pursue her feelings further, but she doesn’t want to upset Caius or Athendora. She now knows that her feelings towards Demetri are much stronger than anything she felt as a human. Physical Appearance Curly blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders, blood red eyes, slender frame. Usually wears black jeans, and either a beige t-shirt or a black one. Has the usual Volturi cloak, but only wears it when she goes out of Volterra. For shoes she has simple black flats, or black heeled ankle high boots. Personality and Traits Cold, uncaring, hostile towards the Wolves and Cullens. Powers and Abilities Electrokinesis. As a newborn her power was made quite clear within the first few days of her new life. She merely has to extend her palm, either one, and an electric current forms in each of her fingertips, which she can than shoot out into electric sparks somewhat like lightning. She rarely uses her powers unless absolutely necessary. Relationships Jane After her new life as a vampire started, she and Jane became friendly. With her demeanor and lack of caring towards the humans the two bonded over their similarities. They now hold cordial conversations, sometimes going out into the city together and watching over the humans who might possibly have a potential for the Volturi. Caius Caius is the one who found her as a human, on the eve of her last night alive. He turned her not only because of the similarities to himself and Athendora, but for the potential that Lycanta posed as a member of the Volturi. Aro She calls Aro uncle, and respects him as one of the leaders of their coven. She tends to steer clear of him when he is angered, but most times she can hold a nice conversation with him when he isn't worried about the problems within the walls. Demetri Lycanta is destined to be Demetri's mate, she became fascinated with him from the moment she awoke as a vampire. Ever since her birth as a vampire 245 years ago, she and Demetri have grown closer to one another. As Demetri's mate, and now that they understand things, the two are closer then ever. Etymology Media Portrayal Britt Robertson